Sarcophagus
Personality Rushed, Abrasive, Confident Backstory Isaac Sinclair is a survivor of an alien outbreak aboard one of humanity's oldest long-distance mining ship. The USG Ishimura, which served for Sixty two years in the human fleet and was crucial to the mineral extraction required to keep the refueling station, Titan, from failing to meet demands. During a routine planet cracking operation, the ship went dark and communications were unable to be established, this is where Isaac comes in. 3 hours after the arrival: Systems engineer, Isaac along with government official Amanda Marini and Security officer Joseph Carth were sent aboard to investigate a possible mutiny or best case scenario a relay dish misalignment. Sadly it was a mixture of both. Once aboard the ship, unknown life forms attacked the boarding party and split the group. The events after this were difficult to find in the remaining documents of Titan Station. Isaac had been attempting to repair the ship in order to better combat the alien threat, he was successful for a time and thought his way through the ship singlehandedly with only the ship personnel's mining equipment to fight off the unending horde. 12 hours after arrival: It is discovered that the crew had many worshippers of Unitology including the captain and lead scientist aboard. A relic of the same religion had been found on the planet's surface called The Marker of Evolution. This may have been where the trouble started. After finding logs and other pieces of evidence it was clear that there was a mutiny by those who believed and those who didn't. Soon after this, people began being diagnosed with Psychosis, Schizophrenia, and signs of muscular dystrophy with some signs of Dementia. Threat level increases across the station as the mutations become worse. Hydroponics garden is totally consumed by a large bio mass and begins infecting the oxygen onboard. Isaac dispatches it a 1 hour later with the use of a synthesized poison to combat the mass and some gas canisters to finish it off. 15 hours after arrival: Private security forces from titan station are sent to investigate the lack of communication from the initial boarding party and are unable to resume comms, USG Falkhorn picks up what appears to be an ejected space pod. Isaac and Amanda make every attempt at warning the crew not to open the pod but are too late. The Falkhorn falls to the alien infestation and promptly crashes into the Ishimura after a total loss of crew 16 hours after boarding: Isaac, Amanda, and Joseph re-establish comms with one another and formulate a plan to escape the ship. They only require a shock drive Isaac suggests taking the one from the Falkhorn, the others agree and then they split once again with medical supplies and weapons reloaded. 18 hours after boarding: Isaac and Joseph regroup and assist each other in retrofitting a maintenance vessel with the shock drive, Amanda is revealed to be a Unitologist herself and only came to the Ishimura in an attempt at recovering the artifact. Isaac kills Amanda and joseph is caught in the crossfire, necromorphs storm the area and Isaac barely escapes 20 hours after boarding: Station designated Atlas is put on high alert and a retreat is called, Isaac is left behind on the Ishimura which is now suspended in space. Station Atlas is now en route towards rendezvous bravo Isaac escaped the ship with the retrofitted maintenance shuttle. The ship successfully decouples and escape is achieved. Cryosleep is initiated and a rescue beacon is activated... He is alone for the next 30 years in suspended sleep until the Prometheus picks him in a stroke of luck only to be put into a psychological evaluation. The systems engineer spent 3 and a half years in the facility and only recently got discharged. But some minds cannot be fixed and he fell into a deep depression and has been finding any means necessary to quell the horrible memories Resources Survey/Mining vessel Equipment / Weaponry Heavy Mining drill Snakeskin bodysuit: 10kN additional protection for the entire body, sans hands, feet, neck and head. Jar of Acid: 250ml of extremely corrosive acid, purified from a sample retrieved from a leviathan-class serpent on Typhon IX. Specialisations Small Ship maintenance and repair, Cooking, Seismology, Heavy duty equipment usage, Plumbing, Circuitry Power Source: Tech Mining suit: * 50 kN of armor * 1300°C heat resistance * -60°C cold resistance * Low-light vision with a range of 25 meter * Pressure resistance that allows you to dive to withstand pressures equal to being two kilometers under the sea level. * Oxygen tanks that last for 8 hours Sonar: Allows the user to once per turn send out a sonar with a 50-meter range that detects all metals and minerals and makes them appear as small red dots on a map he can project either in a 3d map or just isolate it in his helmet. Plasma Cutter: 20kN dmg, but 1 kN per meter drop off traveling at 40m/s. The damage gets reapplied every 2 seconds, but only if the laser stays in contact with the same object. You can use it for 6 turns before a 2 turn cooldown due to overheating